A low-temperature fuel cell, especially a polymer-electrolyte-membrane (PEM) fuel cell is comprised of an anode and a cathode which are separated by a polymer membrane which is permeable for ions. This electrolyte is about 0.1 mm thick. The gas-tight membrane, which is impermeable for hydrogen and oxygen and is also not conductive with respect to electrons is as a rule permeable to protons. The catalyst layer contains as a rule platinum or platinum alloys and is arranged as a thin catalytically effective member on the membrane. The electrodes have a high porosity and thus a large surface area which is advantageous for the electrochemical reactions which are to be carried out thereon.
The electronically conducting diffusion layer of the electrode is connected with the current collector and bounded directly on the catalyst layer.
Through the so-called bipolar plates, the individual cells are separated from one another on the one hand and serve to feed the operating media, fuel and oxidizing agent, on the other, on the other. With the aid of suitable distributor structures, the operating media are uniformly fed homogeneously to the electrodes.
The hydrogen supplied to the anode reacts electrochemically at the anode with the aid of the catalyst. The electrons which are thereby liberated travel through the current collector to the external electric current circuit while the protons diffuse through the electrolyte membrane to the cathode. The negatively charged electrolyte ions conduct the protons further although the ions themselves remain locally fixed. At the catalyst layer of the cathode the oxygen ions from the air recombine with the electrons from the external electric circuit and protons from the membrane and produce water with the development of heat. The membrane at the anode side is maintained uniformly moist while at the cathode side the product water generally must be removed.
With the low-temperature fuel cells known from the state of the art, a problem arises in that the diffusion layer of the cathode tends to be plugged or flooded by permeating water or water generated at the cathode so that a frictionless oxygen transport to the catalyst layer of the cathode can no longer occur. As a consequence, these fuel cells must generally be operated with a high excess of oxygen so as to reduce the above-described transport problems for the oxygen.